Right Kind of Wrong
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Derek doesn't approve of his sister dating the chief of surgery. As far as he can see it's only going to end badly for everyone involved... but when a storm hits the hospital putting Amelia in danger, he realizes just how much Owen cares about her and how far he is willing to go to get her out of trouble. (Omelia)
1. Chapter 1

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Category**: Drama/romance

**Pairing**: Omelia

**Summary**: Derek doesn't approve of his sister dating the chief of surgery. As far as he can see it's only going to end badly for everyone involved... but when a storm hits the hospital putting Amelia in danger, he realizes just how much Owen cares about her and how far he is willing to go to get her out of trouble.

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: Own nadda

**Authors Notes**: The feedback from some of my other stories prompted me to write something longer with a bit more action. Thank you again for all the comments! :) xx

* * *

"You're positive she's not coming back tonight?"

Amelia nodded and Owen tightened his hold on her waist as he kicked the door closed behind them. They'd been taking things slowly, excruciatingly slowly... but after sleeping together and weeks of dancing around the issue they were finally taking the initiative and moving forward in their relationship. He kissed her again savoring the feel of her body before he paused, taking a beat to watch her reaction. Even though they both seemed to be going at the same pace he didn't want there to be any doubts between them. "You're sure you still want to do this?"

She smiled at the crease that furrowed his brow. It was adorable and admirable but she was more than ready and she slipped her fingers under the band of his jeans pulling him towards the couch. "I'm sure, are _you_ sure?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm definitely sure." He smiled, covering her mouth and ending the stream of rambling. It was nothing like their first kiss. There was no hesitation, no timidness and he breathed a laugh against her lips as he pushed her back onto the sofa.

She adjusted, pulling his weight down on top of her and fumbling clumsily with the buttons on his shirt. She could feel his muscles tensing under the thin fabric and she reached up stealing another kiss. Hell yes, she was _so_ sure. In one swift movement she threw the offending material to the floor and squeaked as his cold hands palmed the skin beneath her sweater. God she needed more. She needed them to be hot and sweaty, _closer..._ and she pulled up the hem of her top helping him to lift it over her shoulders.

He dumped the sweater and stopped again, taking in her tousled hair and flushed cheeks with a genuine smile. She was beautiful. More than that she was intelligent, talented, fun and one of the strongest people he'd ever met. Maybe they were getting in over their heads but he'd never been more excited to throw himself into the deep end.

"_Owen_?" Amelia brushed his shoulder, giving up on trying to read his expression, "stop staring and kiss me."

He obliged, running his hand down to the button of her jeans and shivering as she arched towards him. The anticipation was mind numbing and he thumbed the metal free, freezing when he heard the distinctive sound of keys in the door. "I though you said Meredith was on call-" he whispered the words in a rush, his instincts telling him to keep entirely still despite the alarm bells ringing in his head. The smart thing to do would have been to get up and move but his body wasn't cooperating and Amelia wasn't making any effort to move either.

She frowned in confusion, sprawling her palms across his chest as she tried to think . There was no way it was her sister in-law coming home which only left one other possibility. "Oh my god, it's Derek... he's not meant to be back until tomorrow." As soon as she uttered the words her brothers voice broke through the door announcing he arrival and she panicked, shoving Owen off her and flinching as he landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Sorry, I'm _sorry_-" she threw out the half hearted apology, trying to get dressed before her brother barreled into the room but it was a futile effort. They didn't have enough time and she heard his suitcase drop on the floor-boards, looking up just in time to see his jaw go slack.

"This isn't what it looks like-" Owen tried to jump in first but the defense held little weight. He was still half-way through buttoning up his shirt and Amelia was still scrambling on the ground trying to find her clothes. They were _so_ busted.

Derek felt his shock morph into anger as he took in the scene in front of him. Disbelief prickled the hairs on his neck and he tried not to overreact as he watched Amy putting her sweater back on. Clearly it was exactly what it looked like; his little sister sleeping with one of his closest friends... who also happened to be the chief of surgery.

"Is somebody going to explain to me what the hell _is_ going on?" He asked, folding his arms firmly over his chest. He wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt but their silence was making it increasingly difficult.

"Okay Derek-" Amelia finally answered, lifting her hands in a gesture of surrender, "Owen and I are both two consenting adults, we're not doing anything wrong."

"Not doing anything..." he trailed off trying to get his head around what she was saying. Everything about it was wrong. She was a recovering addict and he suffered from bouts of PTSD, not to mention both of them had a history of failed relationships. She needed support, stability... not a man who had inadvertently nearly strangled his last partner whilst having a nightmare.

"How long?" Derek tried to keep his tone neutral but he could feel anger tensing his jaw, "does Meredith know about this?"

"Nobody knows anything because we're not, we haven't... _urgh_\- " she growled out her frustration refusing to be spoken to like a child. Okay, so there were at least one hundred other better ways she could have broken the news to him but at the end of the day it was her life and she didn't need his approval. "Derek this is happening, so deal with it."

"No, I will not _deal_ with it," he stepped angrily around his bag, virtually ignoring the other man as moved closer to his sister. It was only when Owen edged protectively in front of her that he addressed the chief of surgery, pinning him with a glare, "fine, you think this is such a great idea? You look me in the eye right now and tell me that she's not always going to be second best next to Cristina?"

The accusation hit Owen bluntly in the chest and he was too shocked to say anything. He was trying to move forward, trying to get on with his life and even though nobody would ever replace Cristina that didn't mean he couldn't find happiness, maybe even be happier, with someone else. Unfortunately the words lodged in his throat and before he could find a way to voice them Amelia had already jumped to his defense.

"So by that logic you're saying Meredith will always be second best compared to Addie? She wasn't going to lie, Owen's silence had caused a tiny flare of hurt to surface but they both had baggage. She wasn't going to begrudge him anything that had happened in his past and she stepped forward intending to go head to head with her brother.

"What no, of course not-" Derek screwed up his face hating the fact that she was twisting his words. He and Addison were different, it was a different situation and he tore a hand up through his hair letting out his frustration. "You're not thinking this through... either of you. What about working together, the age difference?"

"What you mean like with you and Meredith?" Amelia threw her hands on her hips ready to counter every argument he came up with. So far he'd said nothing that held any value and she couldn't understand why he so angry and against the idea. "I don't understand what the problem is?"

Owen took a deep breath preparing to interrupt the sibling rivalry. He knew exactly why Derek was so angry and the worst part was that he couldn't disagree with the man. "The problem is... he doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

A heavy silence fell over the room confirming the fact and Owen shifted awkwardly not sure what else to say. He was flawed, there was no denying it and in her brothers eyes that meant he didn't tick all of the right boxes.

Amelia caught Derek's gaze knowing Owen was exactly on the mark. The fact he wasn't trying to deny it spoke volumes and she felt her own anger start to peak. He had no right to decide who was good enough for her. She'd made plenty of mistakes. She lived with the consequences of bad decisions every day and finding someone who understood that was more important than finding someone who would simply just accept it.

"Well I don't care what you think... because you're wrong." She brazenly took Owen's hand, leading him around Derek towards the door. Part of her was almost bold enough to ask if she could stay in his caravan but she didn't want the night to be overshadowed -like so many other things- by her brother. "I'm really sorry-" she dropped her voice down to a whisper, doing her best to ignore Derek's presence in the room, "I still want... I _mean_-"

"It's okay." He cut her off not wanting to make the situation any more awkward but the quick response created an air of uncertainty between them. The way she pouted stirred butterflies in his stomach and without thinking he reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face, "coffee tomorrow morning?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, missing the warmth of his hand as it dropped to his side. She really didn't want him to go but she could feel Derek's gaze boring holes into her back and rather than knowledge it she reached up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Owen glanced over her shoulder nodding at the neurosurgeon on the other side of the room. He was hoping that once his friend had time to adjust to the idea he would come around but he wouldn't deny Derek had every right to be hesitant. Amelia was his sister, his family and he was only doing what any other protective brother would do.

Amelia reluctantly opened the door and watched Owen leave, closing it with a heavy sigh. She was angry, frustrated -in more ways than one- and she saw no point in continuing the argument with her brother. "We're done talking about this."

Derek shook his head following her as she stormed passed. "No we're not, _Amy-_" he grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could run away. They weren't kids anymore and she couldn't just lock herself in her bedroom because she didn't want to listen to him. "I like Hunt, I do... he's a good man but trust me when I say he's not right for you."

"_Why_?" She angrily pulled her arm down and out of his reach, "who is good for me, a priest in a convent? This isn't my first rodeo Derek, I've been engaged twice remember?"

"Exactly and look how those turned out-" he argued his point, lifting his hand and leaning it against the wall so he towered over her, "you came here because you were scared of settling down and starting a family. He wants to do that, he wants kids and-"

"So do I!" She cut him off, feeling her eyes start to well but she wouldn't cry. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Just because he was her brother didn't mean he knew everything about her and she'd be damned if she was going to let him get away with making wrong accusations.

"You're right I didn't want them with James... deep down I knew that which is why I ended things-" she sucked in a deep breath trying to push down the pain of remembering what is was like to want to start a family. Her first fiance Ryan had stirred those feelings inside her without hesitation. He'd been her world and it was only after she'd moved to Seattle that she'd realized she hadn't properly come to terms with his death. James had been a distraction but she was moving on now, pushing through... and just because they hadn't worked out, it didn't mean she couldn't find those feelings again with the right person. "My baby, the one I held... _Ryan's_ baby... I wanted him so much. We were going to get married, have four kids... two girls and two boys."

Derek felt an immediate wave of disapproval at the mention of her first fiance. He didn't know a lot about Ryan other than he'd been a drug addict and died from an overdose. Neither his sister or Addison really talked about the man which he suspected was largely because they thought he would judge the situation... and he would have. Anyone who took Amelia down that path didn't deserve his compassion and he struggled to keep his mouth shut as she started speaking again.

"I know you wouldn't have approved of him either but Ryan made me happy. He made me want things, a life and a family..." she paused, collecting herself enough to find the right words. She and Owen weren't there yet. There was potential but both of them wanted to take things slowly, make sure they weren't rushing into anything and whatever they were doing it felt right. "_Owen_ makes me happy- " she decided on simple, giving Derek her best pleading gaze, "so I'm asking you... don't ruin this for me. If we can make it work great but if we can't I can handle it."

He sighed, bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. Every instinct told him it was a bad idea, that she should get out now before it went too far but this was getting them nowhere. If he wanted to get thorough to her then he needed a new tactic. "Okay." He reluctantly took a step back, lifting his gaze to the ceiling, "I don't like it, you know I don't like it but you're right, you're an adult and it's your decision."

She felt like there was a catch coming and she nodded quickly before he could change his mind. "Thank you. I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it but you don't need to worry, I can take care of myself."

Derek watched her turn and bit down on his lip to stop from saying anything else. If she knew about Owen's past, the PTSD or how he'd cheated on his wife then maybe she wouldn't be so quick to jump into bed with the doctor but he knew his sister. Telling her not to do something was like waving a red flag in front of bull. The only person he was going to get through to with rational sense was the chief of surgery himself.

If he could make Owen see just how much of a terrible idea it was then maybe he could stop both of them from entering into something that was only going to end in heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen pulled a beer from the fridge, smiling as he read Amelia's text.

_Me: one. __Brain-sucking tumour: zero._

They were supposed to be having dinner but she'd been paged in at the last minute to consult on a pituitary tumor. He was disappointed but he'd seen her eyes light up during the call and he couldn't help but find her enthusiasm contagious. He admired her passion and sacrificing nights at home was unfortunately the nature of the beast in their line of work.

He felt a wave of pride roll through him as he responded, adding that she shouldn't work too late. Her talent defied the impossible but it didn't come without a cost and she had a bad habit of running herself into the ground. With a sigh he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He didn't know when worrying about her had become his new thing but he always felt better knowing she was up at the house and not at the hospital pulling who knows how many shifts.

A knock interrupted his aimless pacing and he frowned crossing the small space and sticking his head out into the fresh night air. Derek was perched awkwardly by one of the fold-up chairs and he stepped down raising an eyebrow. They hadn't spoken since he'd been caught semi-naked in the mans living room and he rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension building.

Derek focused his attention, drawing in a deep breath, "can we talk?"

Owen nodded wishing he'd started on something a little stronger than lager as the neurosurgeon dropped down into the nearest chair.

"Do you want a drink?" He offered the unopened bottle and when Derek accepted he stepped back inside the caravan to retrieve another one for himself. When he reappeared the man was looking a little more relaxed and Owen settled in the chair beside him, throwing out the neck of his beer in a silent cheers. There was no point walking on eggshells. They both knew the reason behind the visit and he took a sip, reveling in the bitter aftertaste before diving in. "So, I'm guessing you want to talk about Amelia?"

"You know she doesn't drink right?" He confirmed the question, turning the bottle in his hand around to inspect the label, "I mean when she comes round you can't just offer her a beer."

"I realize that." Owen tilted his head taking another long swig. He'd learnt that about her when she'd turned up at his door with a bottle of sparkling water instead of wine and despite her insistence that she had no game, he was completely taken with the gesture. He didn't have a problem with it. In fact he respected her more for choosing not to drink and the question of supporting her wasn't even an issue. "Look, I know what you're think-"

"Did you know she was dead for three minutes?" Derek cut him off intrigued by the surprised look that flashed across his features. The reaction gave him his answer and he took a drink trying to shake the images from his memory. It wasn't something he enjoyed reliving but it was pertinent and he forced himself to push the words out, "she crashed my car because she was high and then overdosed on painkillers-"

"Okay _stop_." Owen lifted his hands defensively, not because he was judging but because of the way he was becoming privy to the information. He didn't want to hear about her past from Derek. If she decided to tell him then it would be because she wanted to not because her brother had decided to breach her privacy. "I know she's had problems, we all have problems... but you're not giving her enough credit or _me_ for that matter."

"I just want what's best for her-" he leveled his gaze, refusing to back down, "and I think you do to which is why you need to listen to me. Amelia needs stability. Look how far she's come since moving to Seattle. She's been focused, driven and I don't want to see all that hard work get thrown aside... and I'm sure the hospital doesn't either, not after Herman's surgery put it back on the map."

Owen shifted uncomfortably, trying to work out if there was a threat buried in the comment. He was a board member but he wasn't a director and even though his opinion held weight, if it came down to politics he was at a severe disadvantage. "I would never do anything to jeopardize her career, you know that."

Derek recognized the note of warning and sat back trying to ease the tension. "I do. I know you would never intentionally hurt her or her career but she's under a lot of pressure right now. Everybody's waiting for her to do the next impossible surgery and you're a distraction. If it goes wrong, I don't know if she'd be able to handle it on top of everything else."

Owen swallowed roughly trying to stop the words from echoing in his head.

A distraction.

That's exactly what Amelia had called him just before Herman's surgery and his chest tightened at the realization that Derek could be right. He wanted to support her, watch her achieve and grow as a neurosurgeon but if he got in her way, if something happened and it derailed her career he'd never forgive himself.

"Stop pursing it." Derek could see the doubt surfacing and took the opportunity to state his opinion. His sister might get a little angry, shed a few tears but that was far better than the worst case scenarios he had been up all night imagining.

"Just like that?" Owen tested the possibility on his lips, not sure that he could do it. He was falling hard and the idea of giving her up drove his stomach into knots but the notion that he was being selfish twisted just as painfully.

Silence settled between them and Derek pushed down the voice that told him he was being an arrogant asshole. He didn't enjoy what he was doing but it needed to be done and if all he had to do was place the seeds of doubt then it was just another sign that their relationship wasn't worth it. "I don't want to be the person telling her what she can and can't do, I don't want to say that to either of you. We're friends. I hope we can continue to be friends but I'm her brother and as much as I hate doing it, as much as she hates me for doing it, sometimes she needs to be pushed away from things that are bad for her."

"_Right_..." he mumbled the response, losing himself in thought until the scraping of a chair told him Derek was leaving.

He didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say and he blindly reached for his phone as the man's footsteps disappeared into the darkness. He wanted to call her, reassure himself that they were doing the right thing but she was in the middle of an important procedure. If he interrupted her work then he'd be doing exactly what Derek was afraid of.

He sighed letting the phone drop to the table.

Once Derek returned to Washington he would have some breathing space and until then, a few days to clear his head mightn't be a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia drew her coat closed fighting against the wind as she caught up to Meredith. Usually they car pooled but the weather had warned of a severe storm on the horizon which meant either one of them could end up pulling extra shifts and neither had wanted to be left stranded.

Meredith kept up her pace, eager to get inside and escape the cold. Even though she'd told her husband she wasn't getting involved she was curious about her sister in-law supposedly dating the chief of surgery. She wasn't prying. She really didn't care that much but if it was _something_ then she wanted to be the one to relay it back to Cristina. Hospital gossip was the worst and even though her best friend was also seeing someone new, Cristina would kick her ass if she heard it through the grapevine first. "Did you see Derek this morning?"

"Nope." Amelia hoped the one word answer would end the conversation but after a knowing look she felt her resolve start to cave, "he told you didn't he?"

"Yes he told me." She said it dryly, readjusting her handbag as they fell into step. "He told me again and again... and you owe me. I haven't seen my husband in weeks and don't get me wrong, I'm glad he wasn't bringing up all of our issues but I'm not glad he was thinking about you when we should have been having lots and _lots_ of sex."

Amelia blushed furiously, not sure if Meredith was actually pissed off or if it was just her nature. There was such a contrast comparing her to Addison. Her ex sister in-law had always been more like a mentor whereas her relationship with Meredith was more as equals but she still wasn't sure how the women was going to react to the news that she was dating her best friend's ex-husband.

_If_ they were still dating?

Owen had been stonewalling her for the last couple of days and she didn't know if he was just busy with work or if there was another reason. "I'm sorry, this is probably all really awkward for you."

"Are you kidding?" Meredith lifted her hand, shielding her face from the drops of rain that had started to fall. The weather was definitely getting worse and she squinted turning her head against the whipping wind, "this place is like a giant who dunnit... only it's who _didn't_ do it, with who."

It had become a running joke that all the doctors were somehow sexually related but it really wasn't all that surprising. They basically lived at the hospital and finding a normal guy who was willing to put up with that kind of life was nearly impossible. "You don't need to worry-" she offered the reassurance hoping that it didn't count as getting involved, "Cristina wanted Owen to move on and if she's happy then I'm happy, those are the rules."

Amelia felt a wave of relief rush through her as they neared the entrance to the hospital. It was good to know that Meredith was taking a more rational approach than her brother but she still hadn't really offered her opinion on the situation. "Okay, that's good... I think-" she added, testing how far she could push the conversation, "so you're not taking his side?"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not taking anyone's side." Even though she lived in the same house and could feel the tension brewing it wasn't up to her to pick who was right or wrong. A lot of people hadn't approved of her and Derek's relationship in the beginning and even though they'd had their fair share of problems she certainly didn't regret being with him.

They moved though the doors and Amelia felt a wall of heat hit her. She was freezing and she shivered, following Meredith into the trauma department as her body adjusted to the change in temperature. She'd missed having someone to talk to and even though her sister in-law could be standoffish, it was still nice to have a form of support. "But if you were? Taking sides I mean..."

"Then I would say that whoever you sleep with isn't really any of Derek's business." She pulled off her gloves, shoving them in her handbag. Judging by the wind outside the storm was going to be bad and she took in a deep breath mentally preparing for the drama that was about to follow.

Amelia realized the conversation was about to end and she hesitantly moved to stand in front of the taller women, "do you know if Derek said anything to Owen?" She averted her gaze wondering if she was jumping to conclusions. They were doctors, they had busy schedules but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he was purposely ignoring her. "I kinda get the feeling he's avoiding me."

Meredith shifted her weight, not entirely comfortable with where the conversation was heading. She could listen, even give the odd bit of advise here and there but she certainly wasn't a guru for relationships. Since Cristina left her person had become Alex and she was wasn't sure how she felt about including not one but two new sisters into the mix. "Have you asked Owen about it?"

"No." Amelia admitted, letting out a breath and tapping her foot. Her sister in-law was right, the only way she was going to get the answers she needed was if she went straight to the source.

"Well, here's your chance." Meredith's eyes landed on the man in question who was walking towards them. He was completely engrossed in his tablet and she called out making him stop and glance up. His gaze darted awkwardly to Amelia as they moved to close the gap and she decided she was even more determined not to get involved. "Derek wanted me to let you know that his flight has been moved because of the storm so if you need an extra set of hands in trauma he can come in."

Owen nodded, grateful for the offer. Even though he'd been actively trying to avoid Derek he'd just spoken with the weather bureau and it looked like they were going to need everyone they could get on-board. The storm was rolling in faster than they'd anticipated and they were looking at the brunt of it hitting in the next couple of hours so the more resources he could tap the better. "Tell him I would really appreciate that."

"Great." Meredith smiled widely and didn't think twice about bailing from the situation. She didn't even look back, just kept walking as she pulled out her phone and dialed Derek's number.

Amelia watched her sister in-law flee and took a deep breath. She was an adult, completely capable and she tried not to be put off by the uncomfortable silence that had started to stretch out. "_I_... how are you?"

"I'm good-" he nodded a few too many times, hating the awkwardness that had settled between them, "_you_?"

"I'm good." She was about to tell him she was fine but stopped. Obviously she hadn't imagined the tension that had been building and she frowned crossing her arms protectively, "actually no, that's a lie. See there's this guy I like... and we had a thing, which was all going really well until he just started avoiding me for no reason."

Owen breathed out feeling the weight of her accusation sit tightly in his chest. He wanted to smooth things over but he could see the nurse behind reception listening in and he gently pulled her aside, away from the prying staff member. "Look..." he lowered his voice, trying to find the right words, "it's complicated. I just... I think we should slow things down, just for a bit."

A muffled sound caught in her throat and she lifted her head feeling a wave of frustration wash over her. If they went any slower there'd be nothing between them and she refused to accept that as an answer. "Is this because of Derek?" It was the only possible explanation she could think of and she watched his expression change, trying to decipher the flash of guilt in his expression. "Oh my god-" the realization dawned on her and she took a step back, "he's spoken to you hasn't he? Warned you off?"

"No, it wasn't-" he tried to argue the point but he couldn't lie to her. Even though her brother had arguably good intentions he _had_ broken some boundaries and Owen shifted uncomfortably trying to make her understand. "Derek did raise some valid points. I'm not saying he was right but you said it yourself, I can be a distraction."

She threw her hands on her hips unable to believe what she was hearing. She knew Derek could be manipulative but this went beyond what she'd come to expect from him. She shouldn't have been surprised but the fact Owen had sided with him hurt, a lot. "Exactly, _I _told you that. I made it perfectly clear because that's what I do. If I need something I ask. I can make my own decisions."

"I know you can-" he lifted his arms trying to calm the anger in her voice. It was a valid point. The truth was he'd never seen anything to make him doubt her focus or her strength and he breathed out slowly realizing he'd let Derek get inside his head. It was a mistake. Her brother was drawing from past experiences but he should of known better and he scrubbed a hand across his forehead trying to figure out where that left them. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing isn't taking my brothers opinion over mine-" she shot the retort back, aware she was starting to draw attention to their argument. Even though his apology seemed genuine she wasn't ready to accept it and she took a deep breath lowering her voice, "people have been taking his side my whole life and you know what, I'm done with it."

She turned on her heal and a wave of regret washed over him. The last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt her and he quickly chased after her, shoving the tablet he was holding at a passing nurse, "here take this, keep me updated... Amelia, Amelia _wait!_"

He caught up to her but she refused to slow down and he stepped in front of her herding them into an open supply closet. A look of annoyance crossed her face but he pulled the door closed anyway, breathing heavily as he approached her. She pinned him with a glare waiting for him to defend the action but he couldn't.

He wasn't thinking.

All he could focus on was the fact he wanted her.

A gasp caught in her throat as his lips crashed to hers and she felt her anger start to dissolve. He'd made a mistake but any doubts she had about his sincerity were lost in the kiss. It was full of need and desire, like she was the only thing that mattered to him and she felt her heart skip as he hesitated. He always wanted to be sure and even though she didn't want him to stop she had a surgery to get to and he no doubt had a list of things to do in preparation for the storm. "You have no idea how much I want..."

She trailed off and even though he completely understood he wanted to hear her say it, "_what_?"

She smiled coyly and breathed out a sigh, "I've got surgery."

He nodded, holding onto her a moment longer before reluctantly letting her step out of his arms. She was right, they both had jobs to get back to and the next few hours were going to be a nightmare. If seeing her again was his incentive to get through it, then he figured that was a deal he'd take.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen palmed the counter letting out a tense breath as he tried to prioritize the chaos the storm was creating. It had hit full force about an hour ago and on top of an influx of patients there were power outages throughout the hospital, surgeries were being cancelled left right and center and he was starting to get reports of flooding in various areas.

Somebody needed to go check the basement but after last time he was hesitant to order someone down there and he sighed knowing he was going to have to nominate himself for the job.

_"Doctor Hunt?"_

He was so engrossed he nearly missed Amelia's approach but despite everything her appearance made him smile. She was like a breath of fresh air and he turned to her glancing over her shoulder for Edwards. The two of them were meant to be working a case and when he couldn't spot the resident, confusion played across his features. "Aren't you supposed to be in surgery?"

"One of the other rooms lost power so it got bumped." She shrugged her shoulders having already come to terms with it. Stephanie was taking the patient back to his room and she'd decided to see if she could be of use somewhere else. With the storm wreaking havoc on the hospital they all needed to support each and she rested her elbows against the counter returning his smile, "what can I do?"

His shoulders visibly relaxed at the offer and his mind started racing back the the list of tasks he was trying to get in order. Even though it was a maintenance issue their main problem was flooding and if he could get eyes on the damage it would make prioritizing a lot easier.

"There's water up in one of the research labs on level eight. Powers been cut as a precaution and everybody's been cleared out but I need someone to go up there and tell me how bad it is." He wished he could give her a more stimulating task but he needed someone he could trust to go up and assess the situation. He'd been getting conflicting reports based on the amount of research damaged but if it was just a few soggy note-books and ruined laptops then it wasn't a priority.

"_Okay-_" she nodded slowly, digging her hands into her pockets, "I mean it's not exactly cutting into people but hey..."

"Seriously, you'd be doing me a huge favor." He put on his best pleading face, fully prepared for her to say no but he felt a wave of relief when she swiveled nudging him in the side with a reassuring smile.

"You owe me." She lifted an eyebrow, despite the fact it really wasn't a big deal. She was happy to help in any way she could and if she was crossing one thing off his list then the effort was already worth it.

"Thank you. When this is over you can have your pick of surgeries." He caught her gaze once again conveying his gratitude. There weren't a lot of people in the hospital who would follow his instruction without some kind of rebuttal and knowing she had his back meant a lot to him.

"I'm head of neuro-" she threw the comment at him with a smirk, "I _already_ get my pick."

"True." He shook his head deciding it was a fair point, "then you can have the O.R with the least amount of water damage."

She laughed, not sure if it was a genuine offer but willing to take it. The rate things were falling a part there were going to be a lot of facilities out of action for the next few days so the sooner she could get her surgeries back on track the better.

##

* * *

##

"You know, it's kind of nice that your flight got delayed." Meredith grinned across the bed at her husband. They were doing sutures on a young women who had been in a car accident and even though she felt bad for the mother, working along side Derek was something she'd actually missed.

He held her gaze for a moment taking in her warm smile and feeling a wave of relief wash over him. It felt like forever since they'd been in a good place and since he'd been away he'd let go of so much anger. It was hard. He missed his family and in a few more months he was going to seriously consider making the return home but for now the job in DC was something he needed to do and both of them were finally in acceptance with that. "It would be nicer if we were at home enjoying a bottle of wine."

He lifted an eyebrow and she threw him a playful, admonishing glare. "Derek Shepherd, if we were at home you'd be knee deep in pladough and glitter, so don't pretend like I'm the one ruining your night."

It was a fair call and he laughed softly finishing up the stitched on the women's right femur. In her defense the hospital was inundated with emergency patients and even though he was technically on a secondment issued by the president, no one had objected to his help. Pulling off his gloves he glanced up over her shoulder, stiffening as he caught sight of his sister talking to the chief of surgery.

Meredith sensed the shift and turned, rolling her eyes when she realized what had caught his attention. "Again Derek, seriously?"

"Have you told Cristina?" He shot back, watching her nose crinkle in annoyance. He would have thought that out of everyone his wife would have taken his side, after all it effected _her_ best friend.

"Cristina is moving on with her life-" she pressed down the bandage she was placing, smiling reassuringly at the women who was was still in shock. The brunette nodded hesitantly and Meredith turned her attention back to Derek, "she's seeing someone too you know?"

He huffed walking away from the bed and over to their next patient. The young boy was sleeping and he picked up the chart, stepping around the father who was also dozing. "Asthma attack, we just need to monitor."

She moved round to take the boys readings, using her tablet to fill in the information. The last thing she wanted to do was pick a fight but he could be so damn stubborn sometimes. "I know you don't like it but they're not hurting anyone... and besides she seems happy. They both do."

"_Yeah_-" he breathed out sharply, rubbing behind his neck, "and how long do you think that is that going to last?"

She turned to the pair, watching her sister in law playfully nudge the chief of surgery. Maybe she was softening in her older age but she couldn't help it, she thought they looked cute together. "Could be longer than you think?"

He mad a grunt of disapproval, feeling a flare of irritation as he watched his sister smile at Owen before leaving. Obviously his talk with the chief of surgery had been completely disregarded and he shook his head in annoyance. She was setting herself up for another failed relationship, another heartbreak and he didn't understand why he was the only one who could see it coming.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I absolutely love Amelia and Owen together :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

An eery green light illuminated the hall as Amelia exited the elevator and she exhaled slowly pulling out her phone. She didn't really need the torch app. There was plenty of natural light streaming in through the windows making it easy to see but the fact there were no people around made the place feel that much more creepy.

She fumbled with the buttons on the keypad, pushing her doubts aside she started down the hall towards the main lab. It wasn't a big area. She'd explored it a few a times before when she was looking for somewhere quiet to collect her thoughts but it was a maze of corridors and she tried her best to remember which way would be the fastest route to assess the damage.

So far she hadn't seen any signs of damage from the storm. It was mostly just small rooms with desks and monitors but there was a distinct smell of dampness in the air and she slowed her pace when she finally came to a growing puddle on the floor.

Okay, good thing she was wearing sneakers.

She followed the flow of water around the corner, tracing it to what could have been a boiler or storage room. The big metal door looked sturdy but there was a small gap underneath where the water was escaping and she flicked the torch on her phone up into the ventilation grate. She couldn't see much and she tried the door expecting it to be locked but was surprised when the handle moved freely. There were no warnings about electrical content and she pushed forward, jumping back as a whoosh of wetness saturated her feet.

"_Damn_-" she cursed, shaking her shoes as she glanced around the room. Whatever it had been used for it wasn't overly big. There was a desk and two wall to ceiling metal shelving units but no sign of anything electrical and she stepped inside shining her phone towards the sound of rushing water. Her gaze trailed up the wall locating the burst pipe that was clearly the source of the damage. One of the bolts looked like it had come loose, probably from the pressure of the rain, and she took another step closer shielding her face as she tried to get a better look.

It didn't look like a significant problem. If she could just get the bolt back in then she should be able to stop the flooding.

Setting her phone down on the shelf, she directed the light upwards and shrugged out of her lab coat. She had this. Plumbing was just like simplified neurosurgery and if she could cut a tumor out of someone's brain then she could definitely wind a faulty screw back into place.

Placing her hands on the desk she pushed herself up trying to avoid the stream of water with as much agility as she possessed. It wasn't easy. The wood was slippery and she stuck her arm out using it to balance herself as she tried to reach the pipe.

What she wouldn't give to be three inches taller

The height restriction was a problem but she ignored it, flattening one hand against the wall and lifting up on her tiptoes to try and get closer. She was just shy of being about to reach it and she held her breath moving directly under the spray to get better access. Her fingertips brushed the edge of the bolt and she stretched, screwing her eyes shut as she fumbled to turn the screw.

A loud ominous creak filled the small space and she barely had time to react as a wall of water hit her dead in the face. The pressure sent her spiraling backwards and she lost her balance reaching blinding to stop herself from falling. Her fingers closed around the shelving unit and it was only when the metal started to pull away from the wall that she realized her mistake.

It groaned loudly as it toppled, sending her crashing to the ground and the last thing she heard was the door slamming shut as the shelves collapsed around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Owen saw Derek approaching and buried his head in the chart he was reading, inwardly wincing as the surgeon saddled up beside him. He'd thought hiding in the trauma department would mean less interruptions but he may as well have left a sign on his office door advertising his hideout. "Derek, whatever it is I don't have time to-"

"Then make time." He cut the chief of surgery off, stubbornly refusing to let the issue drop. He couldn't. Not until he had drummed every last doubt about dating his sister into the man's head. "As soon as this storm lets up I'm back to DC so I need to make absolutely sure you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"Okay, _enough_-" Owen dropped his chart on the desk and held up a hand in warning, "you're acting like this is my call to make... it's not, so if you're going to warn anyone off maybe you should be warning Amelia."

"You know, you're absolutely right." Derek took the comment as an invitation to do what he'd previously been hesitant about. Amy didn't know all the facts about the man she was dating and despite everything he'd been reluctant to divulge the information. He'd wanted to try and maintain the friendship between them but he was running out of options and the throw away comment was all the permission he needed to go head to head.

Folding his arms, he stared down the man in front of him as he addressed the nurse behind reception, "page Doctor Shepherd please." She hesitated and he caught the slight tilt of her head in his peripheral vision, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "The _other_ doctor Shepherd."

"I have been." The comment raised confused looks from both men and she shrugged her shoulders at them, "Doctor Edwards asked me to page her half an hour ago."

Unease twisted in Owen's stomach as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. He'd been so busy he'd completely missed the fact she hadn't checked in and he sighed laying his hands flat on the counter. In the time she'd been gone he'd managed to go down to the basement, treat two patients and get an entire surgery moved to a new O.R. He hoped it was just paranoia and that she'd simply gotten distracted somewhere along the way but he couldn't shake the bad feeling that crept over him. "Try her again, now."

"What is it, what's going on?" Derek frowned letting his concern override their earlier argument. Something wasn't right. He could see the tension building in Owen's expression and when the man blatantly ignored his question he snapped in annoyance, "_Hunt?_"

Owen watched as the page went unanswered a second time trying not to assume the worst. There could have been any number of reasons that would keep her from answering and he breathed out making sure his voice stayed calm and even. "There's flooding on level eight. She went up to check it out but that was nearly an hour ago."

Derek felt his anger return full force as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing. After Webber's accident and losing an intern in the last storm, there was no way anyone should have been going anywhere near water unescorted... much less his accident prone sister. "You sent her up there alone?"

"It was a bit of water on the floor-" Owen tried to defend himself as he pushed off the desk, "the power was cut just in case, there wasn't any danger."

Despite the reassurance he started towards the elevator not willing to take any chances. It should have been straight forward but he knew better than to assume and he pressed the call button willing the damn thing to hurry up. "All she had to do was stick her head out and see how bad it was."

"And yet the fact she's been gone nearly an hour didn't ring any alarm bells?" Derek was seething as the doors parted and he followed the man inside the carriage pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew what his sister was like. They used to call her hurricane Amelia and if there was trouble she would always find a way to be in the center of it. "I swear, if anything has happened-"

"Then I will hold myself personally accountable." He meant it and guilt lodged in his throat as he tried to stop imagining worst case scenarios. She was probably fine. No doubt helping out in another surgery or making herself useful somewhere else but Derek was right. He should have noticed she was gone and he should of checked on her sooner.

The ride up was excruciatingly slow and Derek tapped his foot impatiently as a tense silence stretched between them. It was taking forever and when the doors finally parted he was out first, calling his sisters name down the corridor.

##

* * *

##

Amelia could hear something... her brother? Why was her brother interrupting her when she was trying to take a nice, relaxing _ba_-

Reality along with a bitter coldness slammed into her chest and she sucked in a deep breath trying to get her bearings. She wasn't taking a bath, she was trapped in a dark storage closet that at some point had started filling up with water. She tried to move but the weight of the shelving unit kept her pinned down and the attempt only increased the pounding in her head.

She was stuck, wedged in between the metal frame and the side of the desk.

A small amount of light filtered in through the grate and she squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness so she could get a better look at the situation. It was difficult and she had to strain her neck but she managed to make out the other shelf acting as a barrier across the door. It must have toppled over in the fall and judging by the way it had landed moving _anything _was going to be impossible. Everything had compacted in the tight space and she dropped her head back down, trying not to panic as her her hair touched the water.

She was _not_ going to drown.

There was still plenty of time, she just needed to think.

Fear tightened her stomach despite the mental pep-talk and she flexed her submerged hands trying to keep the blood moving. The water was freezing and her body had started to go numb which meant checking for injuries was going to be difficult. Even if she could free herself there was a chance she'd end up doing more harm than good and she honestly didn't know which was worse, a possible punctured lung or hypothermia.

Either way, if the cold didn't get her and she managed to avoid drowning then her brother was probably going to end up killing her anyway. Or Owen. Even though none if it was his fault she doubted Derek would see it that way and she found herself momentarily wishing for him instead of her brother.

"_Amy_?"

His voice sounded again, closer this time and she decided it didn't matter who rescued her... so long as someone did fast.

"I'm in here-" she coughed, still trying to ignore the tight pain in her chest. It was hard to tell if it was just from the weight pressing down or something more serious but she didn't want to linger on the thought, instead focusing on her relief as Derek's shadow appeared in front of the grate.

He would find a way to get her out.

All she had to do was stay calm and keep herself above the water.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the _hell _happened?" Derek rattled the handle as he shouted to his sister through the grate. The door didn't budge and he frowned using his shoulder to try and force it open. "Amy, why is it locked?" He glanced down at the water that was escaping, throwing his gaze back up to Owen who looked equally perplexed.

"Sort of a... long story," she called out, clenching her jaw to try and keep her teeth from chattering, "doors not locked... it's stuck."

"_Here-_" Owen handed Derek his phone and the surgeon angled it against the grate trying to get a better look inside. He couldn't see much but he could hear the sound of splashing water and he pressed his fist into the middle slat trying to widen the gap.

"_Damn-_" he cursed as the metal sliced his hand, ignoring the cut as he pressed the phone back up. It hadn't made much of a difference. It was still pitch black inside but he thought he caught a ripple in the darkness and he shook his head trying to get a better grasp of the situation. "Is there any way you can get the door open from the inside?"

The question sent a wave of frustration rushing through her. If there was, didn't he think she would have done it by now?

She bit back the sarcastic reply knowing it wasn't going to help. She was just cold and scared but seeing the light flickering in the dark was a small comfort and she attempted to free herself again, wincing as the frame bit into her sides. "No, no chance-" she confirmed feeling an edge of panic creep into her voice, "I'm sort of... wedged. I mean, I can't really move... at all... so nope, not happening."

Derek recognized the rambling as a deflection tactic and his heart sank heavily in his chest. He'd grown up with her, knew every trait and tell, and his instincts told him that she was leaving something out. Given the dampness of his shoes there was only one obvious answer. "Amy, how much water is in there?"

She took a shallow breath not wanting to panic him but there wasn't really any way to sugar coat it. The level had risen at least an inch since he'd found her and it wouldn't be long before it was above her shoulders. "Enough to be a problem."

Owen picked up on the note of fear underlining her tone and instinctively moved to stand beside Derek. The fact she was willing to admit she was in trouble meant it had to be bad and he tried pushing the door with her brother, both of them quickly realizing that whatever was blocking it wasn't going to be moved by sheer force.

"Amelia?" He called through the grate desperate to hear her voice. He and Derek would come up with something but in the meantime he needed to reassure himself that she was still with them.

"_Hunt_?" Confusion followed by relief slammed into her and despite everything her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. Just knowing he was out there made her feel better and the sudden urge to cry sprung from nowhere taking her by surprise. Shock and exhaustion were probably a key factor but whatever the reason, it wasn't helping her keep a clear head. She needed to stay focused and she forced a smile hoping it would instill some confidence and mask the sudden rush of emotion. "Update... flooding is definitely a priority."

The joke didn't ease the knot lodged firmly in his throat. He knew they needed to keep a level head but trying to assess the situation through a closed door was painfully frustrating he swallowed roughly, unable to hide his concern, "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Little cold... not sure about the rest-" she admitted, not really able to help him with an assessment. Her body was almost completely numb and even though she was doing her best to keep her blood circulating, flexing her fingers was starting to become a challenge. If she did have any injuries, the only way she was going to find out about them would be by getting out of the water and she'd gladly take a few broken ribs if it meant she could be on the other-side of the door, safe and warm in his arms.

Owen nodded wishing he could see what they were dealing with. Even though she was talking and seemed coherent he needed more information and he ran his fingers along the sides of the door looking for a way in. The hinges were on the wrong side facing inwards and even though a power-tool could probably cut through the metal it was going to take time to find one. "Amelia, listen to me... how high is the water, how much time do you think we have?"

She screwed her eyes shut wishing she didn't have to think about the answer. Not enough was the first thought that came to mind but she swallowed the response in favor of something that was actually useful. "Shoulder level... maybe ten minutes, give or take."

Owen drew in a sharp breath, mirroring Dereks concerned expression as they stepped away from door. The water was rising too quickly, they needed a plan and they need one now but ten minutes didn't give them a lot of options. "Ideas?"

Derek's gaze landed on the fire extinguisher at corner junction and he moved ripping it from the wall without hesitation. It was medium sized and heavy enough, and he splashed back through the water hoping the plan would work.

Owen moved to the side flinching as Derek slammed the metal cylinder into the door. He brought it down again and again, repeating the action in the hope it would knock something loose but nothing happened and at the rate he was going the foam inside was probably going to combust.

"Okay Derek, _stop-_" Owen stepped forward, laying a hand on the man's arm. They needed to think of something else and his gaze searched desperately for an answer. They could try switching off the water at the mains but again that was going to take time. What they needed was another way into the room and the answer suddenly dawned on him. "_Amelia_-" he called through the grate, hating the idea of leaving her but not having any another choice, "we're going to get you out of there, just hang tight okay."

The confidence in his voice was reassuring and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the water as it started lapping above her shoulders. She trusted him and she forced herself to keep repeating the mantra as his voice moved away from the door.

"I think I can get to her." Owen started towards the facilities closet that they'd passed on the way through. It was the closet room to the one she was in and if he was right it would give them the access they needed.

"How?" Derek followed him, completely lost. He had no idea what the man was planning and his frustrations piqued when the question went unanswered.

Owen stopped outside the door and thrust it open, lifting his hand and pointing up to the ventilation shaft, "through there."

Derek glanced at the entrance to the manhole and immediately shook his head. Not only was is a bad idea, it was dangerous and stupid. "No-" he protested adamantly, "there could be live wires, the passage could be unstable from water damage... if it gives way you could crush her."

He knew there were risks but they needed to move quickly and if they couldn't get in through the door then the vent was their next best option. "We don't have time to try anything else-" he stressed the point, shrugging out of his lab coat and kicking off his shoes. If they didn't do something now then it could be too late.

Derek grabbed Owen's arm and was surprised when the man turned sharply, narrowing his gaze in a threatening manner. If it hadn't been for the concern brimming behind his anger, Derek thought they might have come to blows and he eased off dropping his hand. He understood. It was _his_ sister in there...

But for the first time he was starting to get a sense of just how much she meant to Owen as well. "Going up there could get you _both_ killed.

"We need to do _something-_" he reiterated the point as stuffed his phone in his pocket, "if we don't she's going to drown in there."

The truth hit Derek hard and as much as he wished there was a safer option there wasn't. This was it and he breathed out slowly, linking his fingers together to create a makeshift step in order to give the other doctor a boost. "Be careful."

Owen gave a slight nod as he lifted his leg and used his arms to hoist himself up.

_Careful_ had moved to number one on his list of priorities.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry for another short chapter... it's been a busy week and with that in mind, happy St Patrick's Day! I've already stayed up later than I should have so please forgive me any typos or things that don't make sense ;) And thank you again for the reviews! :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

The metal vent groaned beneath Owen and he shifted forward trying to disperse his weight more evenly. He needed to move faster but Derek's warning played in the back of his mind and he continued the slow shuffle, willing himself not to rush... despite the fact Amelia was trapped in a room filling up with water. He tried to focus but the intrusive thought was impossible to ignore. Her brother was right, it was his fault she'd ended up in there and he'd be dammed if she was going to drown on his watch.

He shone his phone down the tunnel and breathed a sigh of relief when it skated over the top of a vent opening at the other end. It was difficult to get a sense of where he was in the narrow maze of turns but he knew he had to be close and he continued straight hoping like hell it was the exit he needed. As he approached the muffled sound of running water confirmed it was the right room and he stopped, sliding his thumbs under the plaster in order to wedge it open.

The metal beneath him strained loudly in response and he froze, closing his eyes and preying it would hold.

If the ceiling gave out and she was underneath him...

The sound died down and he breathed out slowly, making sure it was stable before lifting the plastering the rest of the way. It disconnected with ease and he slid the square cover forward, shining his phone into the darkness.

"_Amelia!"_

He had to yell above the rush of water and panic churned in his stomach when she didn't respond. It was just empty silence and he squinted, holding his torch down to get a better look. He could see the two metal shelves partially submerged and the top of an old oak desk but there was no sign of her in the murky water.

"_Damnit_-" he swore loudly as he turned in the tight space and angled his legs through the opening. The drop to the wooden surface was about twice his height and he jumped, landing solidly on the center of the desk. It remained sturdy under his weight and he crouched down, ignoring the spray of water that speared his back as he submerged his hands.

He felt her shoulder first and quickly followed the line along to her chest where he found the edge of the unit pinning her down. He didn't have time to worry about the damage removing it might cause, his first priority was to get her out of the water and when it didn't budge he clenched his jaw using all his strength to drive it back.

A metal crunch sounded as the second unit in front of the door buckled but it allowed him to lift the weight and he dragged her out of the water, hauling her up onto the desk with shaking hands. He tried to get a hold of his nerves as he knelt beside her and pulled his phone out, shielding it from the water to get some more light. The lit-up screen revealed a blue tint to her lips and he hovered his hand against her mouth forcing himself to remain calm when he didn't feel movement against his palm.

She wasn't breathing and he pressed down on her chest starting compressions. He was _not _going to lose her and he began counting, urging her to follow through with the motion by herself, "come on Amelia, don't do this!"

She didn't respond and he pinched her nose, covering her mouth to try and force the air back into her lungs. Fear lodged in the pit of his stomach twisting tightly but he kept repeating the action until she finally coughed, roughly expelling the water. "It's okay, just take it slow-" he rolled her onto her side feeling a momentary surge of relief as he held her hair out of the way.

Once the fit subsided and he was sure she was breathing properly he gently rolled her onto her back, running his hands over her body to check for injuries. Even with the phone it was so dark he could hardly see a damn thing and when her fingers closed around his wrist he froze worried he was making things worse. "Amelia... talk to me, where does it hurt?"

She wanted to say everywhere and struggled to fight the numbness clouding her brain. Her head was pounding and she'd started shivering but feeling was slowly returning to her body and although she was sore, bruised and exhausted... nothing felt like it was sticking sharply out of place.

"_Amelia_?" He pressed her again, concern lacing his tone. He knew she was probably going into shock but he needed her to stay focused. He needed to reassure them both that she was okay until he could see the evidence for himself.

She coughed again and slid her fingers along his arm, wincing as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Despite the move being painful the fact she could do it told her that nothing in her chest was punctured or broken and she breathed out slowly in response, "I'm fine... I think I'm okay."

He didn't necessarily trust the information. He knew how stubborn she could be but she was alive and he cupped her face, giving in to the need to touch her. "You're sure?" She nodded and he slowly brushed his thumb over her skin checking her temperature. She was still freezing but she leaned into his hand and he couldn't stop himself from inching forward, catching her lips in an effort to coax the warmth back into her body.

A grinding shudder filled the room, pulling them a part and a second later the water shut off causing an eerie silence to fall over the room. The cold spray that had been showering them retracted to a small trickle and he touched her arm reassuringly, "they must have shut off the mains."

She nodded, shivering as his body moved away from her. As a doctor she knew it was normal, that she was just responding to her core temperature lifting but pins and needles drove painfully up her arms and legs making her feel lightheaded. Owen paused and she caught the concern in his gaze, trying to misdirect it with a small smile, "dizzy... I just need to get out of here."

The reassurance didn't alleviate his worry but he agreed that they needed to get her checked over and he gave her fingers a quick squeeze. "Let me see what I can do."

He edged off the desk, splashing in the water as he tried to navigate the chaos of the destroyed room. When the unit by the door had buckled it had shifted free of the first one and independently they weren't hard to lift, just awkward. It took some adjusting but he managed to jerk them aside, clearing a path for him to wade through to the door. When he reached it he pulled on the handle, driving all his weight back and holding on tightly as the wall of water flushed from the room.

Light flooded into the cramped space as he made the opening wider and he'd never been so happy to see the white hospital walls staring back at him.

With the water gone it only took him seconds to climb back over to the desk and he used the extra lighting to get a better look at Amelia before he moved her. She was still incredibly pale but she was still with him and he absently brushed his fingers over the small cut on her forehead. She winced, encircling his wrist with shaking fingers. She wanted out and he nodded in understanding, slipping his arm around her waist.

"_Easy,_" he guided her down, trying not to jostle her as he took the majority of her weight. He didn't know if she was just being stubborn but he wouldn't be convinced about her injuries until they took some x-rays and he didn't dare let go as he helped her move out of the enclosed space.

When they were safely over the threshold she instinctively tuned into his arms, screwing her eyes shut as the shock and adrenaline from the past hour washed over her. He reacted instinctively, circling his arms around her protectively but he kept the hold loose wary about hurting her. "It's okay," he soothed, reassuring them both that she was safe, "I've got you, you're okay."

She nodded in response and he felt his own shoulders hunch from exhaustion. He'd almost lost her and the very last thing he wanted to do was let her go but he could hear the sound of footsteps echoing around the corner and he knew Derek was going to be all over her, wanting to make sure she was all right.

Which was a good thing.

He needed to deal with the fallout of the flooding and make sure that the storm hadn't caused any more damage to the hospital. Two things he couldn't do unless he knew someone was taking care of her.

The comfort did make him feel slightly better but it didn't make leaving her any easier.


	9. Chapter 9

A knock sounded at the door and Owen glanced up as Derek stuck his head in motioning for the man to enter his office. They hadn't really spoken since he'd left the neurosurgeon to run tests on his sister and though he knew from the nurses she was doing fine, he wasn't sure what kind of conversation to be expecting. "How's Amelia?" He asked hesitantly, abandoning his pen on the desk.

"Being a pain as usual." Derek shifted on the balls of his feet, not good with apologies. He didn't like being wrong, he liked it even less when he had to admit it... but he couldn't deny his thinking had been changed since the events of the storm had taken place. He owed it to Amelia and to Owen to set things straight. "You should see her."

Owen nodded, admittedly surprised by the suggestion. He'd managed to get the hospital back on it's feet but he hadn't stopped thinking about her and the fact he'd been getting updates from the nurses instead of seeing for himself was maddening. "I'm about to go down, I'm just finishing-"

"No._" _Derek cut him off, "I mean you she 'see_'_ her... as in, _officially_." He waited for the penny to drop and turned to the door, pulling it closed behind him. Just because he was willing to admit a few truths didn't mean he wanted everybody on the floor to know about it and he took a deep breath as he stepped forward.

"I was wrong-" he breathed out the apology, coming to terms with it, "I don't want Amelia to get hurt. No matter what happens, that's all I care about... but I can't be in her life all the time. I don't want to be and she doesn't want me to be either. So the best I can ask for is that she has other people around who actually care about her."

Owen opened his mouth, then promptly closed it again not sure what he was supposed to say. Out of the things he expecting to discuss, Derek's approval was the furthest thing from his mind and he pushed up from his chair feeling the need to equal their standing. "So all those things you said before?"

"Are still problematic-" he confirmed, not going back on his earlier opinion. Just because he no longer thought it was the worst idea in the world, didn't mean he was completely absolved of his doubts. "But I can see there's a lot of good to balance it out." That was the difference. Yesterday he couldn't see anything to warrant the risk but now he understood why his sister was falling for the man. There were genuine feelings involved and even if he wanted to, he was too late to stop them from growing. "She's going stir crazy down there, I thought you could keep her from bolting while I finish off some tests?"

"Yeah-" he cleared his throat, trying to mask his eagerness, "why not, I could use a break anyway."

"_Great_." Derek gave him a genuine but awkward smile as he stuck his arm out. He wasn't great at male bonding, unless it involved beer and a boat, but the chief of surgery accepted the gesture and he was relieved. Although getting him onside was onside was one thing, admitting he'd been an idiot to his sister was a whole other ball game.

He would never hear the end of it but with a bit of luck, maybe she'd be too distracted by her new love-life to hold it against him.

##

* * *

##

Owen tapped on the window to Amelia's room, throwing his head through the door with a smile, "hey... up for visitors?"

"You're not smuggling my brother back in are you?" Her voice was a little rough and she coughed reaching for the water beside her bed. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep but she'd been in lock-down for the last two hours while Derek ordered her to undergo every test, x-ray and CT scan he could think of and the fussing was slowly driving her insane. "Do you think we could call the president and have him arrange a private flight back... like, in the next half hour maybe?"

Owen breathed out a soft laugh as he neared her bed, "from what I hear you're the one who's not cooperating. What do they say about doctors being the worst patients?"

"_Owen.._." she stressed his name to get her point across, "he booked me in for a freakn M.R.I. I bumped my head, that's all. I'm fine."

He smiled again, pulling the penlight from his pocket and perching on the bed beside her. She shot him an indignant look but he ignored it, moving his free hand under her chin to tilt her head up. "Pupils seem normal-" he clicked on the little torch, "responding well to light... the left one is a little sluggish and you probably have a slight concussion..."

He dropped the pen back in his pocket, still holding her gaze, "but if you ask me, your eyes are perfect."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment and she gave him a coy smile. "Is that last part your professional opinion?"

"Definitely a personal one." He covered her hand giving it a gently squeeze. The chaos from the last twenty-four hours was slowly starting to unravel and aside from the mess on level eight they had come through the worst part unscathed. He deserved the break and there was no where else he wanted to be. "Are you hungry, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, you've done way more than enough." She glanced down at his fingers as they absently brushed her knuckles. If it hadn't been for his actions she would've drowned and she breathed in deeply trying not to dwell too much on the fact. "Thank you... for getting me out of there."

"I shouldn't have sent you up there in the first place-" he admitted, feeling the weight of regret settle on his shoulders. It was something he still had to come to terms with and he averted his eyes, surprised when she locked their hands together.

"_Hey_-" she waited for him to look up, admonishing him for the guilt, "you are not allowed to blame yourself for my bad decisions. I've got a brother who does that, I don't need a boyfriend doing it too."

He raised an eyebrow deliberately sidelining the conversation, "_boyfriend_?" Maybe it hadn't been all of his fault but he definitely shouldered some of the blame and he was relieved when the plan to distract her worked.

"I mean, you know... is that, are _we_-" she fumbled awkwardly, dropping her gaze to their entwined fingers. Being a doctor made it hard to date like a regular person but it didn't feel like she was jumping the gun. She liked him, a lot... and even though they hadn't made anything official she'd hoped that was the direction they were headed. "That just sort of slipped out, I didn't mean boyfriend as in 'boyfriend' just like, you know friends that sometimes-"

"_Amelia_." He stopped her and slowly leaned forward, pressing his mouth to her lips in order to answer the question. She didn't need to have doubts, he wasn't going anywhere and if she was okay with it, then he was more than happy to call himself her boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: So this is all I've written and I was thinking of potentially leaving the story here :) I'm going on holiday for a couple of days though, so I'll see where my muse takes me... it might want to keep going or do a sequel, or start something new :P But either way, thank you again for all the love :) xx **


End file.
